Safety in numbers right?
by heartbreaker315
Summary: yes it is a sister fic. read it if you want yes Jessica is a alive for now. on with the summary... Angel grew up around Bobby singer away from her brothers. but how did she become a living person if she was born after mary's death lets find out...
1. Little sisters are a pain

Diclamer: I own nothing but my own characters. I own any hunt nit in the show.

If you flame I add more and use them for gas. any other Ideas are welcome if you think something should be added tell me, taken out tell me. I will consider all ideas. I appolgize for spelling and grammar, even with spellcheck I spell wrong and the story up to chapter six is manly unbeta. now enjoy.

"Sammy what is wrong" I asked.

"Nothing Angel just go back to sleep" Sam said softly.

"Did you and dad fight again. You know he and dean were there tonight behind the trees. Sam he does want you to go to Stanford. Hey Sammy can you keep a secret for me please I don't want Dean or dad to know yet. Sam… I can do things with my mind it is weird." I told him.

"Ang did you at least tell Bobby." I shook my head no. " Tell Bobby I pretty sure he wont tell dad yet and he'll know what to do." He said.

" Yeah lets tell the man who threatened dad with a buck shot and is a scary hunter that the teenage girl in his home has supernatural powers. Actually that is a great idea Sam." I said. " Hey Congratulations stretch."

"It is Sammy to you shrimp." he said playfully. "Bed now."

"Fine… I am not a shrimp." I said as I laid back down.

I got up early the next day and saw Sam packing.

"Hey Sam will you go with me to tell and or show Bobby because I am a little scared of him sometimes." I asked.

"Sure lets go" he said leading the way.

"Hey uncle Bobby I need to tell you something important. I have developed some supernatural abilities and I am afraid of where they came from." I said quickly.

"Darlin' it sounded to me like you said you had supernatural powers." bobby said.

"I did. NO I didn't tell my father yet." I responded.

"well now lets see what we can do so that way when your daddy asks we can say we have some facts. When did they start?" He told me.

"they started the day after I turned 17."I answered.

Ring ring

"Singer" Bobby answered.

"Yeah, what! Now you listen here for just a Dagon minute. John"

"My father is on his way isn't he" I asked.

"That is not all apparently some demon told him about your powers and he is just dropping by in a rage to prove the demon wrong. Sorry Darlin'." Bobby said "son you may want to hide you don't have to leave if you don't want to.""Thanks Bobby. I am gonna stay for Angel, but I am gonna hide or try to anyway." Sam told us.

"Thanks Sammy. Now any ideas do I prove the demon wrong or right. Why, Why, WHY!"I said and then I yelled.

"I just want to make this clear now I kicked you daddy out of my house once and I will do it again. I said you just tell him he may not like it but I am sure Dean and Sam wont let him do anything. Cause I know I wont." Bobby said.

"Angel I may not agree with dad all the time, but I think you should tell him" Sam said.

"ok think I will." I said as there was a knock on the door. " Sam hide."

My dad and Dean walked in. My dad looked like he just got in to a bar fight again. Dean didn't looked much better, but he didn't have a look of rage in his eyes.

"Bobby where is… What are you doing here" he said once he saw Sam.

"John don't start" bobby said.

"Bobby don't tell me what to do" my dad yelled.

"Enough! I called him here" I yelled as my dad went in to the wall. "I don't care if you want to pretend that he is not your son, but I am not going too. And Yes as you can see the demon is right and no I am not going any where. I am not talking to you until you calm down and sober up for once in you life don't talk to me when your buzzed!"

ran out the door and let him down. I ran to my tree house only Bobby knows I have it and I completely protected the area with Bobby's help. I can't take his drinking and then showing up. He has Dean and Sam I'm just a sore reminder of what he lost. I have got to stop doing this pity crap.

(vibrate)

"Short stop how may I help you?" I answered

"Angel where the hell are you!" my dad yelled into the phone.

"Safe, and close by but far away. I can see you but you can't see me." I told him.

"Young lady I am not joking where are you that is an order" he said.

"Technically I am not a hunter so the order stuff doesn't work and Bobby knows exactly where I am and he wont tell you so don't bother." I said and then hung up.

That felt so good just to hang up on him it was wrong but I am not gonna fall in line just like that. I do things my own way. The sunset was gorgeous and I waited till it was dark enough to sneak back up to my room. I quietly made my way round the junk yard and up to my tree. I quickly climb up and looked in my window every one but Bobby was a sleep in my room. I quickly climb up higher in the tree so I could get into the attic room above my room. I heard the branch snap and I quickly grabbed the window ledge and tried to pull my self in to the room. My wrist tinged in pain but I pushed forward until I was in the room. I quickly wrapped it and changed clothes when my phone went off.

"Shrimp, please come back please. Dad and I promise to try not to fight." Sam said softly.

"Sammy, I am up stairs I just need to think so a while ago Bobby and I built a tree house and protected it so I could have a secret space." I told him.

"wait how did you get into the attic?" he asked.

"I climbed and if you must know I have my own access and room up here for emergency hiding." I answered.

"Ang. How do we access the room from your room before Dad and Dean jump threw the ceiling?" Sam asked jokingly serious.

"walk towards the closet look up you see the ceiling fan pull the cord." I told him as I saw the stairs drop.

"Angel don't Ever do that again you scared the crap out of me" Dean said as he hugged me.

We all just stood there staring at each other silently until it became unnatural.

"Angel I am sorry I didn't know what to think when the demon told me and Sammy I am sorry for how I acted." Dad said. "no more running off ok."

"Ok" I said with a tiny smirk.

We had a group hug and then Dean accidentally hit my wrist and I tried not to flinch. I failed big time.

"whats wrong with your wrist?" Dean asked.

"Nothing just a bruise" I answered quickly.

"Angel" Sam said towering over me.

"let us see your wrist. We can do this the easy way or the hard way," my father said.

I tried to run but Dean caught me . He and Sam held me while my dad looked and poked my wrist.

"ow. Ow. OW!!! Stop that hurts a lot" I yelped.

"Just a bruise hun." Dean teased .

" you may have broken your wrist" Dad said

"Not again… stupid tree again. I'm getting a ladder." I growled.

"Bed now you have school tomorrow. And no whining young lady" my dad said as we all walked back down stairs.

I pretended to sleep so they wouldn't notice I was still up. When the clock read five I got up and started my morning work out only to be joined by Sam and Dean. When I was done I ran into the bathroom and took a long hot shower . When I got out I got dressed in black and red Tripp pants, a black tank top with a green button down tee shirt and a jack skeleton belt. I applied cover up under my eyes along with foundation, powder, eye liner and lip gloss. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail then I headed down stairs.

" Angel are you wearing make up" Dean asked drawing attention to me.

"A little. Nothing major, just foundation, eyeliner and lip gloss." I told them.

"Sam and I are going to drive you to school today and pick you up" Dean told me.

"Ok lets go. I have to stay after today for rehearsal I'm part of the tech crew so I'll be done at five ok( that was a lie it was the last few days of school)." I said.

"Sure shrimp." Dean said as we walked out the door.

The day went by slowly until the end of the day, I got temped to call Dean to come and get me and say practice was canceled but I didn't. Instead I sat there waiting for the bullies to show up. They did and right off the bat the leader tried to start feeling me up again. So I knocked him back. Note to self tell Dean next time.

His friends grabbed my arms and held me still, but I kicked the lead bully in the face and the jewels.

"That hurt you little bitch" he yelled recovering and grabbing my hurt wrist.

I was scared and fear was taking over, I need to shut down no emotion. I heard the sound of the impala in the distance. I freaked Dean and Sam couldn't know.

"we'll be back" he said.

The bully and his friends let go and ran after I broke free and spin kicked them all. I quickly regained my composure and fixed/hid any bruises on my face.

"Hey Ang. How was school" Sam asked as I got in to the car.

"Fine Sam, what did you two do." I asked changing the subject.

"Not much just helped Samantha pack for school." Dean said light heartedly.

"Ok, is dad still at Bobby's. when we get back is it ok if I head to my tree house for a bit and you can call me when you guys want me back." I asked quickly.

"Easy Short stop, yes dad is still there and he wants to talk to you. Apparently Bobby got a call from your guidance councilor." Sam said.

"Oh, ok." I said softly. 'shit!'

"Anything you want to share before you talk with dad" Dean asked as we pulled up to the house.

I shook my head no and waited for Sam to get out of the car. I walked into the house to face my father. Something I didn't want to do especially after this afternoons events.

"Angel take a seat. We need to talk you, me and Bobby. If you want Sam and Dean can be included." my dad said.

"Sammy, Dean wait. You have a right to know too and you'll probably eavesdrop anyway." I said quickly before they left the room.

"Angel Marie Winchester, your guidance councilor thinks you are being bullied by a group of upper classmen. Is this true." He asked softly in disbelief.

I lowered my head ever so slightly.

"Yes. I am" I answered slowly.

"Angel, why didn't you tell some one" Sam asked as Dean clenched his fist

" I was scared of them, because of the odds. Five to one even with hunter training is bad odds." I answered.

"I'll be back shortly" Dean said as he left the house.

"Do you know their names." asked Dad.

"It wont help. no one believes they could do that." I said.

"Angel still at least some one would know." Sam said softly.

"Please don't start anything, a few more days and it wont matter anymore." I said softly.

"It matters to us, why don't we go find Dean but for some one gets hurt." Sam said.


	2. Bullies, demons and college oh my!

We all walked outside and started looking for Dean around Bobby's junk yard. I turn left and tripped on a open tool box.

"Shit. Ow whats next a broke leg and wrist." I grumbled.

"It's the eye of the tiger… watch your language if dad heard you would wouldn't be sitting for a week." Dean said from the dark.

"Dean!" I squeaked as I crawled over to the car and then under.

"Hey shrimp." Dean said

"Why did you leave… and for the record I voted in my head before you pulled up if it happens again gonna tell some one. Hey D is there anything you can teach me so I at least have a chance even if it is just defending, because I just need to block and for some reason I can't it is weird because I try, but it is almost like my mind doesn't send the message." I told him.

"I have an idea squirt, how about tomorrow Sam and I will wait and watch you and the bullies because I want to see this freezing up and these bullies my self and so that way I things get to ruff we can stop it and teach them a lesson or two." Dean said.

"ok" I stammered.

"You stay here I am going to go talk to Dad and Sam for I minute I when I call you come out ok" Dean told me like I was five instead of seventeen.

"Yes sir Dean" I answered as he left.

It seemed like forever until he yelled for me to come out as I did the jack stand fell over the car drop just missing me by a inch. I wasn't even close enough to hit it.

"Angel!" they all yelled as the car hit the ground.

"I'm fine" I called back as I stepped, well ran on to the porch.

" Sammy, Angel I want you two checking Angel's room for a hex bag. Dean you and me are checking the junk yard and Bobby you check the tree house." Dad ordered

"Kay" we all answered and went to work.

Sam and I ran up to my room and started working neatly and carefully.

"Sam, what does a hex bag look like." I said as I pulled the ladder to my attic room down followed by a light rumble and a crash.

"Angel!" Sam yelped as I heard him rush over to me.

"Sammy get this thing off of me it weight more then a dead weight dean tickle attack." I gasped.

Sam lifted the boxes off of me and I sat up rubbing my arm. A small sort of smile spread across my face. We climbed up the stairs and began to look around the attic room.

" Hey Sammy could it be in my school locker or some where like that?" I asked as he jumped up.

"Here is one." Sam said as he held a weird little bag in his hand.

" And we are off to tell dad. I cheered as I went down the stairs and almost tumbled all the way if Sam hadn't caught me.

" Call dad now this is getting bad and will probably only get worse" Sam order once we reached the bottom.

I called dad and every one came back to the house. Bobby started a fire in the fire place and threw the hex bags in the flame we all watched them burn. I noticed my eyes get heavy and blurry. I tried to stay waked but I couldn't, I felt my head hit the floor and by that point I was in dream land.

(Dreamland)

I woke up if you can call waking up in a dream waking up. I looked around and I didn't know where I was. I began to walk around when every thing changed now it was dark and some one was approaching me. It was a thin man with brown hair and beard and brown eyes.

"welcome miss Winchester, I am Alistair and this is no nightmare." Alistair said.

"Stay back I kill" I threatened.

"With what weapons, this isn't your dream you have no control. Physically this will not leave a mark. However mentally is will scar you. Lets begin shall we." he said almost too pleasantly.

"Lets not say we did and walk away." I responded.

"Take a Seat, this is going to hurt you a lot." he said as I unwilling took a seat and got strapped into the chair.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my arm and I looked over and saw the blood and I didn't freak, or I wouldn't let myself. I looked back up and saw that he was hurting Sam and Dean. I tried not to freak or scream I tried to become numb. Dean and Sam screamed like no one should ever scream and something snapped in my soul, I was so angry. I channeled it at Alistair in order to make him stop hurt them and I broke out of the chair and a white light engrossed me. All I wanted was to go home and see my family.

(end dream)

Someone was shaking me as I woke up still on Bobby's floor. I tried to sit my self up as Sam and Dean supported me.

"What happened?" I asked softy.

" You passed out and then kind of glowed white and then woke up" My Dad answered.

"Angel what happened" Sam asked looking me in the eye with his puppy dog pout.

"Nothing Sammy" I lied still looking at him.

"Ok, bed now." Bobby said looking at all of us. "we'll finish this tomorrow"

I walked upstairs and fell on to my bed and went to sleep. Only to be visited in my dream by a more pissed off Alistair. This time it was just me and he told me this would leave a mark. I started to cry from the pain and I wanted Sam and Dean so bad I was wishing they would run in.

"Your Brothers can't save you, you can't even save your self. No wonder John leaves you with Bobby." he taunted.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Leave me and my Family alone." I yelled as every thing went white.

I Jolted up in bed and looked around I was covered in blood. 'shit' I thought as I ran to the bath room to clean my self up.

(knock, Knock)

"Just a minute" I yelled as I tried to quickly finish wrapping up my cuts and gashes while trying to hid the evidence.

"Angel it's Dean, why is there blood all over your bed" He asked trying not to sound worried. "Angel, open the door or you ,me and Sam can talk in your room."

"I'll meet you in my room ok De" I said softy.

"Ok you have two minutes to get there" He said as he walked away.

I quickly cleaned up the bathroom and stopped and looked in mirror and realized I looked like a mummy reject. I ran out the door and went back in to my room. My bed looked like a murder scene.

"Angel, what the hell happened we want the truth now." Dean said.

"Well earlier I got visited when I passed out by someone name Alistair and he hurt you and Sam so I freaked hence the glowing. Then when I went to sleep he came back, but this time it was just me and he started calling me weak and saying how I can't even save my self let alone any one else and he was cutting me I think, but I flipped out again." I answered.

"Let us take a look at those cuts and see if we can rewrap them a little better. Next time tell us sooner, ok Ang." Sam said as he and Dean carefully undid my horrible wrapping job.

"Holy Shit!" Dean nearly yelled. "I think we may need to stitch some of these Angel."

"Ok" I sniffled.

"Maybe I shouldn't got Stanford. You guys need me." Sam said as he started to stitch a cut.

"No, Sam you have to go. As long as you promise to call and still help out with research every now and again." Dean said as he finish stitching the cut across me back.

"He is right Sammy, you gotta go. You are only nine months older then me and you deserve this." I said while trying to wince while being stitched up.

" Then what is this I found in your bag. If I got to go so do you Angel" Sam said hold up my Stanford acceptance letter.

"Grr. Annoying nosey older brothers. Ow!" I growled.


	3. HI YED, Bye YED, SAM!

"He is right, your going and I will get dad and Bobby to side with me so say yes now." Dean said as they both finished stitching me up. "That way you both are in one place and you can protect each other."

"So are we still on for the bully test today because it is now or never because graduation is tonight." I asked.

"Yep. I still can't believe you two nerds got full rides to Stanford." Dean said as we hid my bedding far from view.

"Good now out Because it is six in the morning and I need to find a shirt that can hide all of this. And we are keeping this between us ok." I said well growled.

"Yes this will stay between us. Now get ready because we are leaving in thirty." Dean laughed.

I got dressed in my drawn on blue jeans with my boots and a black long sleeved hard rock shirt. I grabbed my bag and went down stairs to see very one awake and at the table.

"Angel I want you to go to school with Sam in order to look out for each other." My dad ordered.

"Yes Sir" I answered as I tried to sound bummed. "Ready to go Dean?"

"Yep Sam, lets go drop this one off at her last day of school. Oh they grow up so fast" Dean said as he ran out the door with me and Sam at his heels.

School was boring and the end of the day came fast I waited out front for Sam and Dean. The bullies came up and surrounded me like usual.

"Consider this your graduation present" The lead bully said as he hit me across my face.

The others joined in and then they all stopped as Alistair walked over and laughed then left. I saw Dean and Sam as the lead bully went down and the others ran off. I got up and walked back to impala with Sam helping me.

"I think some of my stitches came undone." I said as Dean came over.

He checked and some of them did so he rest itched them, before we left to head home.

"I see what you meant, well work on stuff later now it is time to go get ready for tonight ." Dean said as we pulled up to Bobby's. "Oh and don't worry we hid you sheets some where dad can't find them."

"Thank you." I squeaked.

I ran upstairs to shower and decide what to wear it was going to be tough with the cuts. I finally decided on a pant suite. I got dressed and did my hair with make up. My Dad took pictures and then we all left for the school. The ceremony went quickly and then went home and partied Hunter style. In other words we Set up targets and Shot them.

Stanford a few years later…

"Sam, Jess come on were going to be late." I yelled up to the sleeping couple as my boyfriend joined me at the door.

"Since when are you are morning person," Same answered as he and Jess came down the stairs.

"Since when weren't you" I answered back as we all went out of the apartment to class.

Class was so boring specially when you were raised in the knowledge. That is why I took Parapsychology and Psychology as my majors way easier to go with what you know. Last year I talked Sam , Jess and Chris(my boyfriend) into getting Devils trap tattoos. They all agreed given what Sam and I use to do, Which I made Sam tell Jess and surprisingly She was ok with that. Chris was more like me then Sam knew with the weird powers and being the youngest.

"So I hear there is party to night any one wanna go" Jess asked.

"Sure" we all answered as we walked back to the apartment to get ready.

We got back a little after midnight and went to bed after the party. it was a few hours later when I heard the sound of someone coming in the window. I was near the window when Sam tackled the person. I laughed when we realized it was Dean and put my knife away. I hugged my big brother after Sam let him up while Jess and Chris just stared at us.

"Dean this is my Girl friend Jess" Sam introduced "Jess is my brother Dean"

"Hi" Dean said smirking.

"Dean This is Chris my boyfriend, Chris this is Dean my very protective older brother who will most likely scare you." I said.

"We will be talking later. Now Sam, Angel we need to talk alone." He said.

"Dean they know so you can just say it" I told him.

"Dad's missing it has been three weeks and he hasn't checked in" Dean informed us.

"Dean, Sam you two go and I'll handle Research from here because I have work and I can't call out again." I told them.

"You sure, Angel" Dean asked

"Yes Dean and I can handle it if something happens, we have been training them any way so it's not like I am completely alone." I answered.

"what if the get possessed" Dean asked and I almost laughed.

"They and Sam and I can't because we have devils trap tattooed on us in a couple of places along with a protection charm or two." I answered.

"That was a good idea… nerd" He said. "Come on Sammy we have work to do."

They left and I explain in more detail of ghost and protection against the supernatural. I went to work and picked up the ring for Sam and then came home and worked on my home work and various papers. Sunday night came and I told Chris to take Jess out with the emergency bags and I would be there later he asked where and I told him Bobby's house and they left. I waited and yellow eyes showed up and when he didn't find Jess or anyone he left as Sam came in and then everything caught fire. I grabbed Sam and ran out the door.

"Sam. SAM! Jess is fine she is with Chris at Bobby's house. It can't get them there now lets go get Dean and get there ok." I told as he returned to normal.


	4. Bobby, Nick, 21 one questions to start

"Dean! We gotta go it was the demon. We need to get to Bobby's now." I told him.

"What? Why?" he asked as we got in the car.

"Look that is where I sent Jess and Chris it is our emergency meet up… well his house is. I have a lot of explaining that can't happen here ok." I gasped.

"You got that right. Now start explaining while I drive." Dean said as he took off leaving Palo Alto in the dust.

"No freaking or intruding ok. Good. Now Chris is like me with the freaky powers and every thing. His older Brother Nick just got in to hunting a few years ago. Chris' dad was part angel and his mom was a hunter. Nick is at Bobby's helping him out." I told him as he parked behind my car.

"from now on we are all hunting together that means them too." Dean said

We walked up to Bobby's house and knocked on the door. Nick opened the door and pulled me into a hug and then let every one inside.

"Are you out of your mind going after him alone. You could have been killed" Nick said as he went and got the others.

Bobby walked down stairs with Jess and Chris.

"What the hell is going on" Bobby asked

"I think it is better if I explain. Ok well there is demon named Azazel. Now he hasn't done any thing in 22 years and out of the blue when Sam went with to try and help track down dad he shows up a few minutes before Sam gets back. He was looking for Jess, Chris and me now, I sent them too you about an hour before he got there weather Chris liked it or not he went. Sam walked in and looked up and the apartment caught fire and I pulled him out of there because he thought Jess was on ceiling and here we are." I explained.

"Just one other question" Nick said, "what is the tattoo Chris got?"

"it is a devils trap it will protect him from possession." I answered. " Chris where is the bag?"

"In the car… shoot" Chris answered. "Bag"

The bag came and I dug threw to find the ring and I tossed it at Sam and then closed the bag. He looked so happy, I smiled Dean didn't get it. I walked over to Chris as Sam was trying to get his nerve back. Sam got down on one knee and asked Jess to marry him and she said yes. I quietly slipped away and called my two hunter friends Emily and Kate.

"Hey Emily, Kate. Look I need you to meet me at Lost Creek, Colorado. I don't know why yet but it is a hunt. Ok see ya there" I said as I left a message.

A few hours later outside of Colorado

"Angel pull over and let me drive you are dead on your feet." Nick ordered.

"You are not driving my car, I won't(ring, ring) hold that thought. Yeah fine dean you suck. Fine Nick you can drive only because Dean said so" I responded.

when we got there Sam and Dean interviewed the family. We still had no idea what we were up a against and Hailey the victims sister was getting ready to head out with her brother to find their missing brother. We pulled up to the edge of the forest behind Hailey.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue." Hailey said as Dean and Sam walked forward.

As I got out of the my car with Nick and Chris two bikes pulled up behind me one was a Jet black Honda Shadow and the other was a double tinted black and blue Honda Shadow. The two figures got off the bikes. The one that got off the jet black one was a small brown haired girl with brown eyes. She was wears jean and a black leather racing jacket and her friend was a small short haired blonde girl with blue eyes. She was wearing blue jeans and Harley jacket with a black hoodie underneath. Both girls were wearing steel toe biker boots. As the girls walked over to the group the pulled out two guns and then swung their packs on to their shoulders.

"We heard you had a missing camper and we are here to help. We are professional trackers. We hope you don't mind we just want to help. I'm Emily and this is Kate" The brown haired girl said.

We started hiking out after a few more smart ass comments were made on Dean and Roy's part. It wasn't long before Emily, Kate and I had figured out what we were hunting or rather what would be hunting us. Thank god those never go any where with out their flame throwers, usually it is over kill, but now this was the only thing that was going to work.

"What kind of furry critters do you hunt" Dean asked Roy.

"Mainly buck some times bear" Roy answered.

"Tell me Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back" Dean asked as Roy saved him from stepping on a bear trap.

Hailey pulled Dean over and pointed out what they didn't have and he told her he thought our Dad might be here and he wants to help her find her brother. I pulled Sam over to tell what we are up against. Sam wasn't to sure and want to check with Dean later. When we got to the coordinates that dad left us there wasn't a sound or an animal to be found anywhere. When we found the camp it was a mess; blood, torn tents and broken equipment everywhere.

"help me" A voice called out

Every body but Emily, Kate and I dropped their packs and ran towards the sound. Only to find no one insight. When we got back to the camp their stuff was gone. Now Sam believed it was a Wendigo after the fact that we were stuck and they have no weapons and none that I brought will work.

"See I was right Sam as usual now we need to get these symbols up." I said as I walked off to finish the symbols.

"Look, Dean or whatever your name is really no one touches my flame thrower I don't give a shit if your God you still don't touch or I can and will rip and light your balls on fire and make you watch." Kate threatened as Dean backed away rather quickly.

"Kate was that necessary I am sure he was only trying to hit on you with over used pick up lines" I told her while I was laughing.


	5. it is a wendigo and where is a lighter

Night fell and Roy was making fun of us for believing was Wendigo. Suddenly we heard whooshing around the camp and Roy kept trying to shoot it he finally hit it and ran after only with same and Dean right behind him. Roy got taken a few moments later. The next day we all walked on to find Roy and Haley's brother. We got surrounded by the Wendigo and we found Roy unfortunately he was dead. We got separated and Dean, Hailey, Nick and Jess got taken.

"Shit! We need to find the cave now. Be fore night come on Sammy people to save" I said as I took the lead.

"Angel how do you know Kate and Emily," Sam asked as we were looking for their trail.

"That is what I would like to know," Chris stated

"Over here" Hailey's little brother yelled as he held up a peanut M&M.

"Better then bread Crum's" Sam said as we followed.

The trail lead us to an abandoned mine shaft. We walked threw the dark as the Wendigo started to move we stopped and it left. Once it was gone we continued on our way until till we fell threw the floor and found our missing friends. Once every one was cut down Emily, Kate and I told the others to get out, however Dean was determined to stay so we let him.

"Hey fugally you want some white meat come find us" Dean yelled as we took off in the other direction of Sam.

Emily and I back tracked and followed Sam like rear scouts. That is when we heard Sam tell the others to run. We ran towards him in time to see him miss with the flare gun. And run off.

"Hey ass swipe over here" I yelled at it as Emily slipped past it and followed Sam.

The Wendigo ran at me and I dogged just in time to run towards Dean and it followed and passed me in a matter of seconds. I heard Kate let out a string of curses along with Dean. I began to glow again as I got close to Dean.

"Hey I wasn't done with you yet, Now get the fuck away from my brother" I yelled as Kate tried to light the Wendigo on fire, but it ran. I lead the way towards Sam and the others to see him and Emily standing in front like a shield.

"Duct" Kate yelled at me as I hit the floor.

They hit the Wendigo at the same time lighting it on fire. The Wendigo exploded soon afterwards and we left together. We got back to the ranger station and told them a grizzly got us and then Sam, Chris, Nick, Jess and Dean Cornered Emily, Kate and I at my Car.

"How the hell do you three know each other the truth now," Dean ordered.

"Look they are my Friends and I called them as back up because they carry flame throwers on every hunt. Before and after I met Chris I would go on hunts with them and one other person. We are a sisterhood of hunters I didn't call our other friend Cassandra because she is more of a city hunter and she was on a hunt." I explained.

"I never pictured you as in a all girl group" Nick said "You are just to violent and rough."

"So we all good and Dean stop hitting on Kate she will hurt you if Emily doesn't" I told him.

We all went back to the hotel to regroup and figure out where to head next. Nick and Emily seemed to be getting along. I slipped out of the room to go to my car to write and call Cassandra before she showed up here in a panic. There was a tapping on the window and I saw Jess standing by the passenger door, so I unlocked it and she got in. We just sat there in silence for a little bit.

"So how did you figure out where I was hiding?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Well you love your car and you left your phone on the table. So I knew you didn't go far." Jess said softly.

" When I was younger if Sam and Dean fought or if anyone of us fought with dad I would run and hide either in the impala or my tree house at Bobby's. I love my Camaro not like Dean loves the impala but this is like my mobile tree house." I told her as Dean ran out the door with Kate chasing him.

"Dean!" Sam yelled "I can't find Jess or Angel anywhere!"

"WHAT!" Dean yelled as he came to a stop in the middle of the parking lot and Kate ran into him. "Did you try calling her?"

"Ya their phones are in the room" Sam Answered.

"I think we should bail before they come hunting" I told her as I moved towards the door.

"Ya I don't want to clean the weapons again" Jess laughed as we both got out and leaned on the car, and shut the doors softy.

"Dean they are at her car which was her the entire time." Kate said. "you didn't see them when we came out."

"Sam found them. They are right here at her car talking" Dean yelled back and Sam shut the door to the room.

Dean and Kate ran towards us and stopped when they got near us. Jess and I just kept staring at the sky.

"So you never said why you were out here now cause no one was fighting till after you left." Jess stated.

" I came out here to think originally I was going to lay on the roof, but just sat in the car instead." I responded.

"Think about what, shrimp" Dean asked as he stepped over to us and lean on the car with us.

"I think we need to go to Bobby's and train as a group so that way we can work together." I answered.

"I'll call Cassandra and tell her to meet us there because your right." Kate said.

"Also I think we need to get secrets out in the open before shit hit's the fan" I said finishing my statement.


	6. Secret tree is not a secret any more

"Well we will head out in the morning, but right now lets get some pie and chill" Dean said as he started towards the door.

"I swear he lives on pie, just like Kate lives on fries." I laughed and ran after Dean, "Hey old man shrimp attack!"

Dean tried to move out of the way but I was already on his back by the time he caught on. Once in the room Dean fell on to the bed on top of me and started tickling me.

"Dean st-st stop, I-I-I'm gonna w-w-wwet my self" I laughed and he stopped.

After Dean finished tickling me we all went to bed because tomorrow was going to be a long day. A few hours later I felt some one shaking me awake. I looked over and saw Chris and Jess just looking between Sam and I.

"What is going on why are you guys looking at us like that" I asked

"You both just started to freak out in you sleep, what did you dream" Jess asked.

"Nightmare, we will talk later" Sam and I both said in unison.

We all got ready and headed out after checking out. To other cars we looked like a caravan it was kind of funny. Dean pulled off and I followed as Kate and Emily passed me and pulled over too. I had no idea what was going on till I saw Sam on the ground in pain. I barely stopped the car before I was out the door by his side, but as soon as I touched him I felt his pain. I ended up on the ground with him and Dean freaking out.

"What the hell is going on" Dean asked well yelled.

"I think whatever the Demon did 22 years ago was triggered by his return or is in some relation t what is going on with Sammy. I also think that some how I am freakishly connecting on accident when something happens, but I am just guessing." I said as I stood up off the ground. "It seems to happen when we both are unaware of it."

We got back on the road after that and continued to Bobby's faster then usual. I told Chris to drive and I got in to the back and rested a little. I fell a sleep to Careless Whisper by Seether. I woke in my nightmare only to find Alistair there again. He hadn't changed since the last time I saw him. He laughed and got in my stance with the glowing and speaking in Latin. He screamed and I kept going until the black smoke came out of his body and my dreams returned to normal. That is when I heard Dean yelling at me to wake up.

"What?" I mumbled.

"You ok Chris Saw black smoke rush out of car and pulled over, what happened and why was there black smoke?" He asked trying not to sound scared.

"Alistair showed up so I exercised him, I think." I answered.

"You think you exercised him" Dean questioned.

"Well it is hard to say when your are in a dream when it happens, but as far as I can tell yes." I answered again.

"We'll talk more at Bobby's" Dean said as he went back to the impala and pulled on the road and we followed.

We got to Bobby's about 10 am the next morning. He was waiting out side for us with his shot gun in one hand and a coffee mug in the other. We all parked side by side as a baby blue mustang pulled in and parked next to my baby blue Camaro. A tall blonde hair girl with bright green eyes stepped out of the car.

"Hey Cassandra, glad you could make it." I said with a small nod.

" No problem, always here to help." Cassandra said.

We all walked inside in order to get to know each other better. I grabbed 9 sheets of paper and headed back to the living room. We were all sitting on the floor in a circle.

"Ok now every one take a sheet of paper and rip it in to as many pieces you want, however many pieces you have represents one thing about yourself that you must share," I told them after Dean had a lot of pieces.

"Damn it" Dean swore looking at his pile.

"Ok, so I will start you have to say your name first ok. My name is Angel Marie Winchester, I am 21 years old I am half angel hence my name, I prefer to use knifes and pistols to shotguns. My senior year I was bullied by both humans and A demon named Alistair who gave me a bunch of scars, and still sleep with a teddy bear." I said as I ran out of papers.

"I am Dean Michael Winchester, I am 26 years old, I have been hunting all my life, I am the oldest of three kids, I would do anything for my family, I raise my siblings, I love my car a lot, I have never had a real relationship with a woman ever, I think I have seen the entire country at least twice, I can hustle pool like a pro, I am barely 6ft tall and I love pie." Dean said

"I am Kate George, I am 21 years old, I am half demon I was born that way, when I found out I killed the demon who impregnated my mother, I love my flame thrower, I am a only child ,I am short and I love fries." Kate explained.

"I am Emily Strafford, I am 21 years old, I am a half demon since birth, I killed my demon parents when I was 17, I also love my flame thrower, I am short and I sing in the shower" Emily said.

"I am Nick Simmons, I am 27 years old, I have only been hunting for about 6 years, I raised my little brother, I have never left the country, I have no power of any sort, I prefer a sawed off shotgun, and I have never been kissed." Nick told us.

"I am Chris Simmons, I am 22 years old, I am the baby of my family, I speak a least three languages fluently, I am dating Angel, I have powers and have had them all my life, I liked the spice girls when I was younger" Chris admitted.

"I am Cassandra Stevenson, I am 25 years old, I am an only child, I am half angel, I prefer bows and arrows to guns, I have been to Italy, I speak fluent Latin, I six ft tall and I travel with my cat" Cassandra shared softly.

" I am Samuel John Winchester, I am 22 years old, I have demon blood in me, I am engaged to Jessica Moore, I once got Nair in my shampoo , I hate clowns and I am the middle child." Sam said.

" I am Jessica Moore, I am 22 years old, I have only been hunting for a couple of years, I used to work on a farm, I like the smurfs, and I have a black belt in karate." Jess said softly.

" Wait Emily and Kate are half demon… fuck we hunt demons" Dean half yelled as he left the room.

"Dean wait" I called as Kate fallowed him. "Aw hell here we go."

We heard yelling for about 10 minutes and then dead silence. None of us moved, we just sat in Bobby's living room waiting for Dean and Kate to walk back in. which never happened.

"So who wants to volunteer to go and check on them" I asked breaking the silence.

No one answered so I got up and walked out the door and up stairs only to find Dean in Kate in a bedroom and my mind scared for life. I took off down the stairs and out the back door. I ran all the way to my tree house and put up some more protections. I was sitting inside when my phone went off.

"You have reached the holy tree house, how may I help you" I answered.

"Let us up… please" Some one yelled from outside and on the phone.

"Is everyone fully clothed" I asked

"what" Sam asked as I heard Dean mutter yes and Bobby laugh.

"Then hold on the ladder is on it's away down" I said as I dropped the rope and hung up.

"I thought you said ladder not rope" Nick yelled

"Shut up and climb you want up so climb, Bobby well you know." I answered as Bobby snickered from behind me.

"Igits taken too long, but this is funny." Bobby said as we watch Dean fall time after time. " Angel this is to sad give them the real ladder"

" Fine. Dean back up and let go." I called down as I pulled the rope up and dropped a rope ladder. "Think you can handle it big bro" I taunted.

Dean got up followed by every one else. Dean looked mad and I was trying so hard not to laugh.

"Angel what is up with that rope I couldn't get up." Dean asked

" Then it works. Thank you for the field test Deano. It wasn't supposed to let you up and it didn't" I told him. " oh and next LOCK THE DAMN DOOR" I yelled as I hit him.

"Why does every one hit me? Knock first little sister." Dean answered while rubbing his arm.

"Get a do not disturb sign car boy." I responded as I almost fell out of my tree house.

"Nice balance" Dean laughed as I shut the trap door.

"You have seen the secret tree house. Now everybody out and lets get to work on hunting and finding dad." I said in joking seriousness.


End file.
